El Amor Es
by Joan Benet
Summary: El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.
1. El Amor

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**1**

**El Amor**

_"Esto es amor, candela estremecida_  
_empujando la noche de la vida_  
_hacia la madrugada de la muerte."_

\- Carlos Castro Saavedra.

* * *

—¡Hiro!

Él se gira sonriente cuando escucha una voz animada llamarlo, y cuando ve a Honey Lemon acercarse a él con la bolsa de mano y el pelo recogido. (Hiro sabe) que está hermosa, y (ella no sabe) que él piensa que es bonita y por eso siempre apoya a Gogo cuando lo dice. Esa mañana, Honey le prometió a Hiro acompañarlo a su casa (como viene haciendo desde hace tanto tiempo).

—Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de mí —dice Honey. Hiro ríe; como si eso fuera posible. Honey es su amiga después de todo. Hiro jamás olvida a sus amigos. Eso Honey lo sabe muy bien. Baymax es un ejemplo.

Ambos salen de la universidad con rumbo a la cafetería de la tía Cass. Hiro no dice nada, porque valora los momentos de intimidad que pasa con cada uno de sus amigos, independientemente de los otros. Evoca con nostalgia los instante compartidos con Gogo, en el taller. Los agradables convites en casa de Fred, todas las tardes que no están con la tía Cass. Y las charlas con Wasabi, que lo considera su hermano menor. Y las noches, cuando se recuesta junto a Baymax en la cama de Tadashi y huele la almohada (buscando) anhelando el aroma de su hermano. Y aquellos paseos solitarios bajo la luz de la luna que comparte con Honey, cada tarde, siempre, siempre los martes. Honey se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja, y se le caen las gafas. Ambos ríen y bromean, y en un momento dado, Hiro tiene el (impulso) de cogerle la mano, aunque no sabe por qué. Pero se contiene, y mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para que no le traicione. Honey habla, Hiro la escucha. Él (dice) que esta noche hay un clima bonito, y luego se pregunta por qué dijo algo tan trillado. Honey dice que sí, y le mira sonriente.

Ambos siguen caminando; Hiro llega a su casa y Honey lo despide con un beso en la mejilla. Hiro sonríe y la despide con la mano, mientras ve a Honey irse, pero no siente ningún sentimiento especial ni un retortijón en el estómago que florezca sospechas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está, mi primer Hironey (HiroxHoney). Muchos de ustedes probablemente se sorprenderán; porque sé que muchos de ustedes prefieren el Hirogo. Pero, honestamente, a mí el Hirogo no me llama nada. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero se parece al Hiccstrid (y yo el Hiccstrid no lo aguanto, lo detesto). En fin, que Hironey es como el Mericcup: me encantan, aunque no llegan a la altura del Toothcup (o Himax, en este caso). Pero, aunque soy 100% Himax, le prometí a mi amiga Sarah escribir este Hironey, y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Oh pero no será únicamente Hironey, tengo mis ases bajo la manga (porque me gustan los giros inesperados). Y, ¿cómo no? el amor no nace de un momento a otro, todo eso lleva tiempo. Por eso pienso desarrollar su relación de la manera más larga posible; y, aunque sean drabbles, espérense varios capítulos de esto.

Próximo drabble: El Amor es Paciente.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	2. Es Paciente

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**2**

**Es Paciente**

_"La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces."_

\- Proverbio persa.

* * *

Hiro llegó al laboratorio de la universidad más temprano de lo usual. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, simplemente sentía algo dentro de su pecho indicándole que tenía que llegar antes. Baymax lo acompañaba; hacia ya demasiado tiempo que su amigo lo seguía a todas partes, y, aunque no hacia lo mismo en la universidad, de vez en cuando lo traía. Hiro sabía perfectamente que a Baymax le gustaba visitar el laboratorio, descansar en él y vigilarlo para que no se lastimara. Por ello Hiro lo llevaba cuando su tía Cass se lo permitía, que no era la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió ver que no había nadie. Miró el reloj. Seis de la mañana. Hiro por un instante se arrepintió de haber seguido su presentimiento, cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse a su espalda y Hiro se giró. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que en el umbral estaba parada Honey. Bueno, al menos Baymax y él no estarían solos en ese lugar. Honey se quedó paralizada a medio camino cuando vio a Hiro parado en medio de la estancia. Ninguno dijo nada, absolutamente nada. No era necesario. Hiro solo tuvo que mirarla por un momento para comprender que algo le pasaba. Baymax se limitaba a mirar de un lado a otro con curiosidad. Incluso él era lo bastante listo como para sentir la tensión en el aire. Tan tenso que pudo haberse cortado con una navaja. De repente, Honey se sobresaltó y su bolso se resbaló de su hombro.

—¡Hiro! —exclamó, poniéndose colorada. Hiro la miró confuso—. Oh, yo solo... Um, yo solo... —Hiro frunció el ceño cuando notó una llave tirada en el piso. Que él recordara, no se la había prestado a Honey...

—Honey, ¿qué haces con la copia de la llave de mi laboratorio? —preguntó, acercándose un poco para tomarla. Honey se lo impidió, tomándola rápidamente. Su sonrojo aumentó.

—Um, esto, yo, um... —Hiro estaba sinceramente confundido ya—. Yo solo... yo solo... intentaba... quería... Tadashi... Cada mañana... Tu laboratorio, era suyo, ¿sabes? Y él solía pasar su tiempo ahí... Y yo... yo solía... visitarlo... visitarle... Todas las tardes... —conforme más hablaba, sus palabras se escapaban atropelladas y se confundían una con la otra. Hiro se acerca a Honey lo suficiente como para verla derramar algunas lágrimas, y mientras ella se quitaba los lentes para secar el cristal, él comprendió. Comprendió que Honey quería mucho a Tadashi; más de lo que él pensaba.

Hiro invitó a Honey a su laboratorio con la menor turbación posible, y desde allí la observó recorrer el lugar, y acariciar cada rincón y mirar con nostalgia los lugares en los que solía pasar tiempo con Tadashi.

En ocasiones como esa, Hiro se sentía muy mal y abrazaba a Honey para calmarla. Ella empezó a llorar a su hombro, como siempre, y Hiro le besó la cabeza, como siempre. Honey empezó a sentirse segura en brazos de Hiro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, intentaré hacer esto como drabbles largos, o mejor dicho, como capítulos cortos. En este, como pueden ver, el amor es paciente: Hiro sabe que debe esperar a Honey, porque se siente triste, se siente mal. Sip, como pensaron: Honey estaba enamorada de Tadashi. ¿Será que Hiro está condenado a vivir para siempre a la sombra de su hermano? Contesto comentarios:

_Snow Heaven: _¡Hermana Menor Lemmon y Divergente! (?) XD tú eres Divergente, yo soy el Sinsajo xD. Claro que sé que amas el Hirogo, pero si te contagié el Himax puedo hacerlo con el Hironey, wuajaja xD.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Hiro y Honey son tan pastelosos como Hiccup y Rapunzel *corazón* Oh ya verás, espero que te este giro inesperado te haya gustado xD. Aquí, en la vida real ¡de inocente no tiene nada! (¿Lo viste presumiendo su belleza en Facebook? Ese creído...). Hironey es el Ruffcup de BH6, de mis tres parejas favoritas de Hiccup son Mericcup. Descuida, puedo esperar... Siempre que sean sabrosos :v xD.

_Goldengate24: _Gracias :D Intentaré alargar este, como fic, no como drabbles. ¿Qué te pareció? (No puedo explayarme mucho porque tengo otras historias que atender *se lima las uñas de manera super cool y tropieza con su cabello*) D: Maldito karma. Sobre hacerte llorar no sé xD, sobre mojarte las pantis, pues no tengo eso planeado, pero quien sabe xD.

_hikary-neko: _Yo también acabo de hacer la tarea D: ¡La escuela me absorbe! Es que soy Disneyfan y entre los Disneyfans estamos con la fiebre BH6, así como hasta hace poco andábamos con la fiebre Frozen xD (yo sigo en ella xD). Spoilers, spoilers muajaja xD. XDDDD tu comentario en el fic anterior me mató xD.

El próximo drabble se titula: El Amor es Bondadoso. ¿Por qué será? (Eso sonó a una canción xD). Desde ahora les aviso que en el próximo capítulo (que será más larguito, obvio :3) aparecerá un nuevo personaje. Mi Hermana Menor Lemmon _**Snow Heaven**_ sabe quién es. ¿Quieres una pista, hermana? Tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes, su nombre empieza con S :3

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	3. Es Bondadoso

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**3**

**Es Bondadoso**

_"Cuando todos los días resultan iguales es porque el hombre ha dejado de percibir las cosas buenas que surgen en su vida cada vez que el sol cruza el cielo."_

\- Paulo Coelho.

* * *

Gogo había llegado más temprano de lo usual a la universidad. Claro que lo hizo maldiciendo en voz baja y de mala gana, pero lo hizo. Cuando Gogo Tomago prometía algo, de alguna manera eso siempre se cumplía. La razón por la que Gogo llegó más temprano que los demás (y no exactamente por voluntad propia) era que el profesor Kurt, uno de sus profesores predilectos (y que Gogo sabía que era también su alumna favorita) se lo había pedido. Al parecer, había llegado una chica nueva a su curso y el profesor quería que Gogo, la estudiante en la que más confiaba, le enseñara todo lo necesario para prepararse. Gogo estaba sentada ya enfrente de su mesa, jugando con una envoltura de chicle y masticando sin cesar, irritada. ¿A qué horas llegaría la chica nueva?

Se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla, medio aburrida, medio cansada. Pensó en la posibilidad de dormir un rato hasta que llegara esa nueva alumna, pero luego pensó que no era buena idea si la chica llegaba y la encontraba dormida. Reportaría al profesor Kurt, y Gogo no quería decepcionarlo. Ella tenía un fuerte sentido del honor y jamás rompía sus promesas. Se entretuvo, por tanto, mirando una fotografía de todo el grupo unido que Honey había colocado en su escritorio. Allí estaban Hiro, Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y ella misma apelotonados en torno a la cámara, sonriendo y saludando. Gogo sonrió con cierta nostalgia. La verdad, echaba de menos a Tadashi. Era un chico muy simpático y bueno, aunque quizás demasiado blandengue. Gogo prefería a Hiro, la verdad. No era tan... Quien sabe... ¿Chico perfecto? Pero lo que Gogo sabía perfectamente, era que Honey le quería. Le quería de una manera... distinta a la de amigos. Y por eso Gogo le tenía más pena a la muerte de Tadashi.

—Hum, ¿hola? —dijo una voz tímida tras de ella. Gogo suspiró y se giró en su silla.

**-ooo-**

Hiro miró de reojo a Honey mientras paseaban a los perritos por la ciudad. Ella se lo había pedido, y la verdad Hiro ya empezaba a disfrutarlo. Últimamente Honey se había vuelto muy atenta y amable con todos; se preocupaba por la gente, y velaba por los animalitos y siempre que quería hacer algo, se lo pedía a él. Hiro no se molestaba por ello. Estaba acostumbrado a seguirla ya.

Había pasado una semana desde que Hiro le permitió a Honey entrar a su laboratorio, pero no se quejaba en absoluto cuando desde entonces la joven entraba a éste cuando quería y lo recorría mirando a todas partes. Hiro no le decía nada al respecto. Le tenía demasiada compasión para regañarla o echarla. Hiro y Honey platicaban sobre cualquier cosa trivial. Que cómo estaba de salud la abuelita de Honey, de como estaba la tía Cass, de si iban al café después de clases, de si hacían el proyecto juntos. De eso estaba hablando Hiro, cuando notó que Honey se había rezagado y se hallaba encogida en la acera, con el largo cabello cayendo sobre sus piernas. Hiro se acercó, confuso.

—¿Honey? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado. Honey elevó la vista; sus enormes ojos verdes reflejando la imagen de Hiro.

—No... Es que... De repente, fue una punzada, y luego lo recordé y... —Al decir esto volvió a encogerse, enterrando la cara entre las rodillas, mientras el perrito soltaba ladridos lastimeros. Hiro no dijo nada; simplemente la abrazó y enterró su nariz en su cabello. Olía a miel y a limón. Irónico.

Hiro pensó en que realmente olía bonito.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Y aquí está! Dije que el siguiente sería un poquito más largo, espero que este les haya gustado. Vamos con los reviews:

_Snow Heaven: _XD ¿Tomadashi? ¿Hablas de Gogo y Tadashi? ¿Y eso cuando fue? Sí, pobre T.T XD aquí estás xD. Yo igual hermanita *-*

_Goldengate24: _No si yo me mato primero (?) Y Annie me cae bien xD. Por cierto o.O Annie, quiero decirte que te llamas igual que un personaje que pienso sacar luego... A ver qué hace ella.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _La verdad yo siempre me imaginé que Honey estaba enamorada de Tadashi, la verdad ellos dos son lindos juntos aunque yo no me los acabo de tragar, no sé, la prefiero con Hiro xD. Si, pobre Hiro. Debe enfrentarse a su propio hermano por una chica, que encima es el mayor y muy querido. ¡Maldito! :'( Creo que lo hizo solo para darte deseo. Pobre Honey, sí. Tiene catorce años, es decir, la edad que tenía en la peli x) Shota.

_lisbeth2003: _A mí me sucede a la inversa: no me gusta el Tadahoney sino el Hironey, así que no sé... Pero puede que algún día me anime a hacer algo de ellos, no sé, si llegan a gustarme ;) Gracias. Mi próximo lemon lo tendrás, te lo aseguro wuajaja xD.

_Silvermist Wattson: _Una preguntita: ¿Qué le ven todos al Hirogo? Yo no le veo la gracia :P será porque mi Hermana Menor Lemmon no ha conseguido pegármelo. Gracias :D ¡Y al fin probaré la nutella! (?)

_hikary-neko: _Gracias x) XDD. Niña, aún no has limpiado, limpia, Wasabi se desmayó cuando vio el desastre y Fred se tropezó (?) Ya mero xDDD. Gracias :) Tarea, tarea, everywhere. Yo ando en exámenes, por eso no publico muy seguido. ¡Libre Soy, Libre Soy! No, aun no T.T No lo sé, demasiado difícil xD. Te quiero y nos leemos luego. XDDDD.

_Marie Tolomei: _XD. ¡Un gusto! ¡ES QUE HONEY ES PERFECTA! Gogo me gusta pero me recuerda demasiado a Astrid, no sé, tengo la mala costumbre de preferir a cualquier personaje menos al protagonista (es lo que tiene querer ser diferente que los demás que idolatran a Gogo, yo prefiero a mi Honey *corazón*). Hiro y Baymax son los únicos que la han superado, y ella está seguidita de Tadashi :) Mericcup es genial, algún día me animaré a escribir una historia sobre ellos, y sí la seguiré. The Big Four es la ley *corazón* Y pues, muchos siguen al TadaHoney, pero yo prefiero el Hironey, ¿por qué? Son más lindos y adorables y me gusta ver su historia desde cierta perspectiva, es decir, la que estoy ocupando aquí. Hiro y tú es mi segunda opción xD. Gracias.

Bueno, eso fue todo (de momento). El próximo cap se llamará: No Es Envidioso. E intentaré que sea más largo que éste T.T que la escuela me exprime el cerebro.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	4. No Es Envidioso

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/SORPRESA, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC, OC/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno). Aparición especial (?) de _**monalisatormenta** _y **_Snow Heaven_**.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**4**

**No Es Envidioso**

_"La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad."_

\- Napoleón I.

* * *

Gogo miró a la "chica nueva" de pies a cabeza. La verdad, no era fea. En cierto modo, le recordaba a ella.

Tenía unos ojos azules y grandes. Su pelo era muy negro, con mechas turquesas. Y su piel era morena y de aspecto suave, con un rostro pequeño con mejillas redondas que le añadían un aire ciertamente encantador a su aspecto, como el de una niña pequeña. O una muñeca de porcelana.

—Gogo Tomago —se presentó, tendiéndole una mano. Lo que Gogo en verdad deseaba, era que el recorrido terminara lo antes posible. La chica miró su mano suspendida en el aire por un segundo, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados. Pero, finalmente, alzó su mano y la estrechó.

—Elizabeth Lestrange —respondió con firmeza.

**-ooo-**

Hiro y Honey no vieron a Gogo al momento de entrar al laboratorio, cosa que, si bien en parte los extrañó, también los preocupó mucho. Por ello, no dudaron en preguntarle a Wasabi (el que estaba más cerca de ahí) donde estaba su amiga.

—Oh, está enseñándole la escuela a la chica nueva. Me figuro que se llevarán bien, parece buena gente —dijo Wasabi con naturalidad. Hiro y Honey asintieron, y luego se encaminaron al laboratorio de (Tadashi) Hiro para realizar el proyecto de la profesora Klaise juntos.

Mientras Honey preparaba todo, Hiro había permanecido sentado junto a su escritorio, donde reposaba con calma una foto de Tadashi con él y los chicos. Había sido colocada allí por él mismo, deseando, de este modo, mantener vivo el recuerdo de Tadashi en su mente. Solo que ahora, con Honey a pocos metros de distancia, realmente deseaba no haber colocado allí esa foto.

Miró de reojo a la bella joven rubia, que murmuraba frenéticamente con una amplia sonrisa mientras arreglaba todo.

—... Y entonces Gogo dijo que estaba comportándome como una niña pequeña, ¡pero yo realmente quería ese peluche de osito! Lástima que no tenía el dinero suficiente para competir por él...

Tadashi le sonreía ampliamente desde la fotografía. Tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Honey, y ella llevaba puesta su gorra y Fred había cogido las gafas de Honey y las llevaba puestas. Era una imagen bastante graciosa, con Honey tratando de quitarle las gafas a Fred y Tadashi burlándose de ellos, mientras Hiro permanecía sonriente al frente con Wasabi y Gogo, ignorando por completo a los otros tres, que se estaban peleando. Y, por un momento, Hiro sintió envidia.

Envidiaba a Tadashi, pero no lo odiaba. Era extraño. Una punzada fuerte y desenfrenada en su estómago, calor en el rostro y una fuerte sensación de tristeza y enojo al pensar en todo lo que tuvo (y perdió) Tadashi. Y en el fondo de su corazón, deseó tener lo que Tadashi tuvo. Quería tener amigos que lo quisieran por como era, por ser Hiro, no por ser el hermanito pequeño de Tadashi, un suplente. Porque eso era Hiro. El suplente de Tadashi. El menor de los Hamada estaba seguro de que, si Tadashi no hubiera muerto, Honey y los demás apenas le habrían dirigido la palabra.

—Entonces pensé que quizás querrías ir mañana conmigo y tratar de ganarlo, porque Fred y Wasabi estarán muy ocupados y Gogo no quiere ir, ¿qué dices, Hiro?

Y le dolía. Oh, vaya que le dolía. Realmente, Hiro no quería envidiar a su hermano. ¡No, claro que no! Pero es que... Todo el mundo recordaría siempre cosas buenas de Tadashi, ¿cómo podría Hiro competir con su recuerdo?

—¿Hiro?

Tadashi era el hombre perfecto. Era guapo (aunque Hiro siempre se negase a admitirlo), dulce, tranquilo, obediente, un buen hermano mayor (aunque tampoco le gustara admitirlo), inteligente, protector, responsable, amigable... ¡Tadashi era perfecto, maldita sea! Y él... Él era solo un adolescente torpe y rebelde sin ninguna gracia más que la de ser un universitario de catorce años.

—¿¡Hiro!?

No, por supuesto que él nunca podría competir con el recuerdo de Tadashi. Su hermano siempre estaría allí, hiciera lo que hiciera. Siempre estaría allí, empañando su felicidad. Siempre estaría ahí, llenándolo de culpa, pensando que quizás pudo detenerlo. Siempre estaría allí, como una vocecita aguda y molesta, como un espíritu danzando a su alrededor mientras canturreaba: "Yo soy mejor que tú, yo pude hacerlo mejor que tú, pero por tu culpa no pude..."

—¡Hiro!

Estaba cansado de que el recuerdo de su hermano continuara tan presente en su memoria, a pesar de que ya casi hallase pasado un año. Quería volver a sonreír, salir con los amigos _de su hermano _sin salir lastimado por dentro.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¡HIRO!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Hiro parpadeó y miró a Honey, percatándose por primera vez de que ella le estaba hablando. Se sintió avergonzado. Honey hablaba con él, se tomaba la molestia de hablar con él y él no le hacía caso. ¿Y si era importante lo que le estaba diciendo? Honey le miraba con los ojos abiertos y asustados, frágiles, como dos cristales verdes. Lo miraba preocupada, temía por _él_.

—¿Sucede algo? Te perdiste en tu mente. ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó, y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Lo miraba con unos ojos amenazantes, que demandaban conocer el motivo de su pena. Hiro suspiró.

—No es nada, Honey, enserio —murmuró con un ademán tranquilizador. Pero eso no pareció calmar a Honey. Al contrario, frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia él, ahogándolo con su aroma.

—Mientes.

—¡No, no miento!

—Te está pasando algo, Hiro, no trates de engañarme porque te conozco.

Hiro suspiró. ¿Es que acaso Honey lo sabía todo? Siempre, sin excepción, cuando pasaba algo, la joven era capaz de sentirlo. Era como un don especial que Honey tenía que, en esos momentos, era más una maldición.

Honey lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados. Un pequeño puchero inflaba sus mejillas y ella acercaba su rostro al de él, en un intento desesperado por enternecerlo. Y lo logró. Oh, vaya que lo logró.

Hiro miró con los ojos muy abiertos el rostro ovalado y rosado de Honey, exageradamente cerca del suyo. Pudo sentir el suave aroma a fresas que escapaba de su boca (no chicle de fresas, como Gogo, sino fresa fruta) e inundando sus fosas nasales. Hiro respiró con fuerza. Toda Honey tenía un aroma diferente. Su cabello olía a miel. Su piel, a limón, por causa de una loción que ella solía ponerse porque su piel era algo delicada al sol. De ahí su apodo. Y su boca... Olía a fresas. Hiro se preguntó, en un arranque de curiosidad infantil, si sabría igual. Pero luego, su lado más "maduro" inundó su mente y Hiro estuvo cerca de darse un golpe contra la pared. No lo hizo por no asustar a su amiga.

¿Pero en qué cosas estaba pensando? Definitivamente su curiosidad lo asaltó en un mal momento. No quería asustar a Honey y ahora estaba sudando y con los labios apretados, mientras su mirada se encontraba con los ojos verdes de Honey. Y ver aquellos dulces ojos, siempre tan alegres, embargados de tristeza y preocupación por _su _causa, lo hicieron sentirse fatal. Hiro odiaba sentirse así. Y Honey lo sabía. Por eso usaba eso en su contra siempre que podía.

¡Cielos, es que no podía negarle nada a esa chica cuando colocaba esa expresión y despertaba el sentimiento!

Así que dejó escapar un suspiro y murmuró:

—Estaba pensando en Tadashi.

Honey se separó de él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sus labios temblorosos, sus manos escondidas en la espalda. Hiro se arrepintió por un segundo de haberlo dicho. Ahora Honey estaba triste (se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia), y él odiaba ver a sus amigos tristes. Sobre todo por su hermano. Y de nuevo esa punzada llegó al pensar en lo mucho que todos querían a Tadashi, y lo mucho que sufrían porque él no estaba ahí. Y luego pensó en que los demás no sentirían lo mismo si _él _hubiera muerto en esa explosión. Probablemente, los únicos que lo notarían, y sufrirían por él, serían su tía Cass y Tadashi mismo. Y eso lo hizo sentirse peor que nunca.

En eso pensaba él, cuando sintió un par de brazos delgados y largos envolverlo tímidamente, como si sintieran pena por hacerlo. Como si fuera un contacto prohibido. Hiro parpadeó, encontrándose de pronto abrazado por Honey. La chica enterraba su rostro en su cabello, suave y algo punzante al contacto, pero a ella no le importó. Aspiró con delicadeza el aroma a mandarinas que desprendía el pelo de Hiro, y él aspiró el de miel de su cabello. Honey estaba arrodillada frente a él, permitiendo a Hiro enterrar la nariz en su cuello. La piel de Honey era suave y cálida, llenándolo de una sensación de paz y calma constante, como si con Honey todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran y solo fueran ellos dos, dos cuerpos sintiéndose el uno al otro, _yo estoy aquí,_ un hombro sobre el qué llorar si se sentía mal. Hiro decidió obedecer a su instinto y apoyó con timidez su cabeza en el hombro de Honey, permitiéndose respirar por una vez en su vida. Y, finalmente, pudo abrazar a Honey sin que el recuerdo de Tadashi lo amenazara con hacerlo sentir mal.

Hiro sintió el cuerpo de Honey, esbelto y suave, separarse lentamente. El aire frío lo envolvió. El cuerpo de Honey era más cálido.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Hiro sujetó con timidez, pero también firmeza, el suéter amarillo que Honey llevaba puesto. El terror lo invadió. No, no quería. No quería que Honey se separara. ¿Y si lo odiaba después de eso? ¿Y si perdía a su mejor amiga? Honey era su mejor amiga. En una carrera contra el tiempo, cientos de imágenes de Honey pasaron por su mente.

— Honey abrazándole con fuerza luego de la muerte de Tadashi. Como si Hiro fuera su último recuerdo, lo único que Tadashi le dejó. Él es su esperanza.

— Honey mirándole con ojos cristalinos, mientras Hiro terminaba de guardar las cosas de Tadashi en el laboratorio. Sus labios temblorosos le hacían sentirse peor que nunca. Ojos que le miraban y decían: "No te vayas... No me dejes ir".

— Honey dormitando junto a un arroyo. Desnuda, pelo rubio y largo cayendo sobre su cuerpo grácil, como una ninfa. Hiro despertando. _Sueño. Fue solo otro sueño..._

— Tadashi envuelto en llamas. Honey llorando, arrodillada frente al edificio el ruinas. Nuevamente despertó. Una vez más, las pesadillas atormentándole...

— Noche fría, Honey vestida de negro. Mirada dulce y cristalina, atormentándolo. Caminata en silencio, con la ciudad dormida de fondo. Honey deteniéndose, de golpe, y enredando su brazos en torno al suyo. Mirada gacha, y unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla. Porque se siente mal por ella.

— Honey mirándolo con curiosidad, infantil, expectante. ¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Puede convertirse en una heroína?

— Un grito de emoción. Un saltito. Honey mirándolo con ojos brillantes y agradecidos, mientras las esferas pegajosas reposaban en el suelo, desintegrándose poco a poco.

— Honey mirándolo con ojos aterrados, él lleno de ira. No le importaba. Poco le importaba, mejor dicho. Aunque Honey lo mirara, él solo quería destruir a Callaghan. Tadashi murió por su culpa... ¡Y a Honey no le importaba! ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

— _Perdón-Perdón-Perdón_. Honey era tan noble que era capaz de perdonar a Callaghan pese a haber matado a su amigo. _Perdón-perdón-perdón_. El perdón invadiendo su corazón, ¿cómo pudo ser tan malo?

— Honey sonriéndole. Honey abrazándolo. Lo entendía, lo escuchaba. Lo perdonaba.

— Honey siguiéndolo a todas partes, justo al principio. Pero no decía nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, para cuando Hiro necesitara un hombro sobre el que llorar. Siempre a su lado, ayudándolo, hablando como si nada hubiera pasado. En ocasiones Honey entraba a su laboratorio y fingía que Baymax estaba allí, con ellos, y hasta lo saludaba. Y Hiro _de verdad_ sentía que Baymax estaba allí cuando Honey lo saludaba.

— Fue la primera en abrazarlo. La primera en sonreírle. La primera en susurrar un tenue: "Yo siempre supe que podrías hacerlo".

— Honey lo miraba, sonriendo. Manos escondidas detrás de la espalda, labios silbando. Él riendo. Sabía lo que Honey quería. ¡Y, por Dios, a esa chica no podía negarle nada! Honey quería ir al hospital infantil, y Hiro había aceptado. Porque no podía negarle nada a Honey; porque con ella era diferente.

—Honey pasándose un mechón largo y rubio por detrás de la oreja, la vista clavada en los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. Hiro admirándose por su inteligencia. ¿Desde cuando Honey era tan inteligente?

— Honey recorriendo el laboratorio de Tadashi. Como todos los días. Hoy, siempre. Y él simplemente allí, mirándola. Y en silencio. Igual que ella cuando Baymax se fue. Y, en ocasiones, fingiendo ser Tadashi para ella. Y ella entraba y lo saludaba con un alegre: "Hola, Tadashi", y él envidió más a su hermano.

— Honey arrodillada en la acera, con la mano apretando el pecho y su respiración agitada. Tadashi... Estaba pensando en Tadashi... _Por favor, no te vayas Tadashi. _Y él obligado a responder. _No me iré nunca, Honey._

Honey era su mejor amiga. No quería que lo odiara; no quería que lo ignorara. Tenía terror a quedarse solo.

—No te vayas —suplicó, en voz muy baja. Tan baja que ni siquiera encajaba como un susurro; tan baja que ni siquiera él mismo la oyó—. No te vayas —repitió, en voz más alta—. No me dejes ir.

Y Honey lo abrazó, y Hiro se ahogó con su aroma. Le encantaba su aroma. Ojalá pudiera olerlo siempre.

—No lo haré nunca —suspiró Honey, y enterró su nariz respingada en su cuello. Y Hiro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió seguro.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de sentir envidia por Tadashi y se alegró con lo que tenía.

**-ooo-**

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Gogo, desviando por un momento la mirada del frente para fijarla en la bella joven que caminaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear. En cierto modo era escalofriante, pero como era nueva Gogo se lo pasaba. Podía llamarlo su "caridad" de aquel día.

—Bueno, mi padre era un alcohólico, y solía pegarle a mi madre mucho —contestó Elizabeth, encogiéndose de hombros—. El caso es que un día mi tía Philies vino de visita y descubrió a papá pegándole a mamá en la cocina. Obviamente no se quedó callada y lo denunció; lo encerraron, nos fuimos a vivir con la tía Philies, mamá vendió la casa y mi hermano y yo rendimos los exámenes para ingresar al Instituto, entramos y pues... Heme aquí, contándote todo esto —concluyó, mirando sus manos, que permanecían enterradas en su blusa.

Gogo la miró de reojo. Verdaderamente, parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba consuelo. Pero Gogo en definitiva NO era de esas. Así que simplemente siguió caminando y preguntó más cosas a Elizabeth.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Florida.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

—Sora.

—¿Eres cien por ciento inglesa?

—No. Mi padre es inglés. Mi mamá es japonesa.

—¿Y por qué tu tía tiene nombre inglés?

—Porque le gustaban a mi abuela.

Y las preguntas siguieron y siguieron. Y mientras Gogo preguntaba más y más, más y más iba conociendo a Elizabeth Lestrange, la chica nueva.

Verdaderamente, no era tan mala como se imaginaba. De hecho, en realidad, era una chica simpática. Y mientras la escuchaba Gogo sintió, por primera vez en alguien que no fuera Honey o Hiro, un deje de algo parecido a la compasión.

**-ooo-**

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.

Ese era el único pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Val mientras corría a través de los pasillos desiertos del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, lo más rápido que podía. El timbre había sonado pocos minutos antes, pero Val no lo había oído. Y por esa razón se hallaba corriendo, a toda prisa, en dirección a su salón de clases. No podía llegar tarde... Otra vez.

El profesor Takahashi la mataría esta vez, sin duda. Ya la clase anterior de había dado un ultimátum: no quería que volviera a llegar tarde a ninguna clase o la suspendería. Y allí estaba ella, corriendo hacia su clase de Química cargada con una pila de libros viejos en las manos. Eran bastante pesados, a decir verdad.

Val corría a toda velocidad hacia el aula que veía al final del pasillo; las puertas todavía estaban abiertas. ¡Aun podría lograrlo!

Se acercó corriendo, estaba a tan solo unos metros... Y entonces, chocó.

* * *

(*) Por si no ha quedado muy claro, he estado leyendo a John Green últimamente. Por eso, tenía que mencionar a Florida tarde o temprano, en honor a mi queridísimo Ciudades de Papel que actualmente estoy leyendo.

**Notas de la autora:**

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN.

Sé que tardé una eternidad en subir este mendigo cacho de cuatro escenas, lo sé. Sé que estarán molestos. Pero últimamente he tenido una falta de inspiración tremenda, además, últimamente me siento muy deprimida y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada, pero finalmente la inspiración volvió y pienso que ya los hice esperar lo suficiente.

¿Les gustó? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? ¿Qué me dicen de Hiro y su complejo de inferioridad?

Respondo reviews:

_Goldengate24: _¡Exacto! Espero que tu tocaya Annie te caiga bien, a mí me agrada bastante, es una chica fantástica así como su hermana Chris. Demasiado tarde muajaja, ya me morí y regresé del más allá solo para continuar escribiendo esta historia (?) Ok no. Siento mucho tardar Dx

_Snow Heaven: _¡Hermana Menor Lemmon! Pues... Tú ya sabes, lo del Tomadashi xD.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _¡Shoooootaaaaaaa! x) Gogo es gogosamente Gogo, por eso se cambió el nombre. Ay, Violet, adoro a esa niña. Siempre me ha parecido comiquísima su escena y su canción. Hiro es un niño precoz, sí. A mí me encanta ponerlo como precoz pero medio inocente, no sé si me explico. Siento que así es más "Hiro". Gracias :3 ¿Sarah...? ¿Sigues viva? Ok ya xD.

_Marie Tolomei: _¡Holis! Más que un sol, para mí Honey es un ángel en todos sentidos. Es toda dulzura y fortaleza. Siempre la he admirado mucho y es de mis heroínas favoritas de Disney, solo después de Jane. Coincidimos; en mi corta vida he visto ya a tantas chicas rudas en películas y libros que ahora, la posibilidad de una nueva del montón, más que admirarme, me aburre. ¿Gogo con Wasabi? Mmm, oie zhi... La verdad es que pegan. Aunque a Gogo la prefiero con Fred (o con Tadashi), siento que con Wasabi también pega x) Me pasa lo mismo con mi amiga Raquel, ella piensa que el Hirogo es bonito pero no lo shipea, yo así como: "Atrévete a repetirlo". Imagínate el gusto que me dio cuando mi amiga Mayra me dijo: "No, con esa no, me gusta como se ve con la rubia". Y yo así como "¡Yey!" xD. ¿Un Hironey? Yo lo leeré encantada cuando lo subas :D Me llama el de Big Four, quizás lo lea :3 Oh, sí, respecto a Gogo... Pues tengo una sorpresita para ustedes. Sip, cada capítulo está basado en una virtud que Hiro debe aprender a desarrollar para amar a Honey y que Honey lo ame a él; cada vez se vuelve más parecido a su hermano, aunque no lo crea. Pero con su propia esencia, haciéndolo único. A mí me encanta el triángulo Fred/Angelina/George, pero la prefiero con George. Bueno, actualicé x)

_hikary-neko: _Jajaja la "tipa" es mi hermana xD. Hay muuuchas cosas planeadas para esta historia que en un principio era un simple proyecto pequeño, nada del otro mundo, pero ahora se está volviendo igual de serio que los demás. Te juro que leí eso con el mismo tono de la canción xD. Nuestras mamás se confabularán en nuestra contra :'D Gracias por limpiar tu desastre xD.

Y bien, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo se titula: "No es jactancioso". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

Allice Luna-tica Lemmon.


	5. No Es Jactancioso

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**5**

**No Es Jactancioso**

_"La dignidad comienza donde la jactancia acaba."_

\- Edward Young.

* * *

Honey daba saltitos mientras alzaba bien alto su peluche de oso en el aire. Hiro la miró mientras lo hacía.

Estaba muy guapa aquella tarde con el pelo recogido en una coleta, las gafas rosadas resbalando a cada momento por su nariz y el vestido naranja. La larga falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas (y, considerando la altura de Honey, eso sí era mucho). Honey lucía guapa todo el tiempo, pero aquella tarde se lució. Tanto, que cuando su tía Cass la vio aparecer en el café para buscarlo le preguntó si tenía una cita. Honey se sonrojó y contestó rápidamente que no, que había pasado a buscar a Hiro para ir a la estación de juegos. Tía Cass parecía algo decepcionada, pero asintió sonriendo como siempre y luego fue a atender a otro cliente.

Honey no dejaba de alzar su nuevo peluche como si fuera alguna especie de trofeo que ella misma hubiera ganado. A Hiro le costó bastante conseguirlo. Tuvo que calcular, entre otras cosas, la velocidad de la mano mecánica, la distancia entre esta y el oso y el punto exacto en que debía bajar la mano. Le costó tres intentos y varias monedas, pero finalmente lo logró. El oso en cuestión tampoco tenía ninguna particularidad; era solo un oso más, oscuro, con una camiseta blanca de corazón y ojos diminutos y negros. Hiro sintió que lo habían estafado mientras lo sacaba, e incluso llegó a considerar que Honey quería el otro (un precioso osito blanco de ojos azules y un moño rojo atado alrededor del cuello) cuando la chica se lo arrebató de los brazos y se puso a besarlo, exclamando: "¡Gracias, Hiro! ¡Esto es justo lo que quería!".

Mientras observaba a la joven rubia besando al oso de peluche, Hiro deseó internamente ser él. Se preguntaba cómo se sentirían los labios de Honey estamparse contra su mejilla, su mano apretándolo con fuerza contra su cara y colando los largos dedos bajo su camiseta. Hiro se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. ¿Qué diablos hacía con su mente?

De repente, Honey se detuvo. Hiro casi chocó con ella por no darse cuenta. Parecía estar mirando algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Honey? —preguntó Hiro sin entender. Honey tenía una expresión impasible en su rostro, pero de repente, parecía muy emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban como niña pequeña mirando un dulce o una juguetería.

—¡Tienda de ropa! —gritó. Hiro siguió la pista de su mirada. Efectivamente allí, a unos pocos metros de ellos, había un montón de tiendas de ropa. Seguramente se trataba de una plaza nueva, porque Hiro jamás las había visto antes, y Honey al parecer tampoco. Algunas eran bastante grandes, otras más bien altas, con diversos colores y dependientes sonrientes saludando a todo transeúte que pasara por ahí. Honey miraba atentamente, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Hiro. Ciertamente, la cara de Honey estaba preciosa aquella tarde mientras abrazaba al osito de peluche y no dejaba de alabar lo suave y bonito que era. Sin embargo, el momento en que su rostro realmente se había iluminado era ese. Para Honey no había nada mejor que la ropa (excepto la química), y su buen sentido de esta los salvaron a él y a sus amigos de meterse en problemas con la tía Cass en más de una ocasión importante.

Hiro sonrió, mientras las palabras salían sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

—¿Vamos?

Honey lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero, Hiro... A ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas.

Hiro se encogió de hombros. Él era más como Gogo en ese aspecto; no le gustaba ir y comprar ropa a menos que lo obligaran con algún tipo de apuesta o trato o amenaza. Esta última era a la que más recurría su tía Cass, sobre todo en los últimos días. Sin embargo, imaginar la cara radiante de Honey al final del día, cuando la acompañara a su casa cargados de ropa, le desató una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo. Como si de una corriente de lava se tratase, iba y venía por todas partes, consumiéndolo al completo. Las palabras salieron solas después.

—Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme para verte más contenta.

Hiro creyó ver algo rojo en las mejillas de Honey, pero no pudo ver mejor porque la chica volteó el rostro rápidamente. Como el pelo le cubría gran parte de la cara, no pudo fijarse bien, así que tuvo que quedarse con la duda. Por primera vez en su vida, Hiro sintió ganas de cortarle un mechón a Honey para poder mirar bien sus mejillas, pero al parecer la chica parecía poco dispuesta a mirarlo mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Hiro parpadeó, confuso. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Honey le tomó la mano. Hiro se sobresaltó al sentir el cálido tacto de ambas manos entrelazadas. ¿Debía apartarlas? ¿Debía dejar que Honey tomara la iniciativa y lo guiara? No sabía qué hacer. Era extraño. Él jamás se vio en un aprieto similar. Nunca le tomó la mano a ninguna chica excepto Honey. Y, si bien la joven ya le había tomado la mano antes, aquella era la primera vez que algo en su estómago saltaba como sapo. Hiro quiso darle un puñetazo para calmar esas emociones, pero a) no era demasiado fuerte y b) asustaría a Honey. En ese momento la opinión de la muchacha importaba tanto o más que su propia preocupación por aquellas bruscas sacudidas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, fue el último pensamiento de Hiro antes de que Honey lo arrastrara al montón de tiendas de ropa y se perdiera en un mar de bolsas, zapatillas y pies adoloridos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por hacerlos esperar tanto por este capítulo. Bueno, es que andaba escasa de imaginación. T.T Pero sigo amando el Hironey tanto que estoy dispuesta a continuar con la historia hasta el final.

Sé que el capítulo es cortito pero en sí desde el principio estaba planeado que el fic fueran más viñetas que capítulos.

Respondo a comentarios:

_Elizabeth Corvinus: _Apareciste. :3 Muchas gracias hermana.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Yo también sigo viva, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías por mi actividad en Facebook XD. A Hiro le costará un poquito dejar de pensar que es un sustituto de Tadashi, pero al final quizás lo logre. n.n Es que Hiro es precoz desde bebé, con todo eso del niño prodigio XD. (Chiquito pero peligroso.)

_Silvermist Wattson: _En mi caso me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Gogo. Reconozco que tiene virtudes pero es que yo sencillamente no la trago. Es, posiblemente, la única heroína de Disney que odio con toda el alma, y no me arrepiento de reconocerlo. Honey, en cambio, es de mis favoritas. ¿Será porque Gogo me recuerda demasiado a otros personajes como Astrid de HTTYD? Quién sabe. Respecto al Hirogo... No logró verles el punto, pero respeto tu opinión como fan. ^^

_Phantom1812: _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero estaba bloqueada. Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste, es un honor tomando en cuenta que tu propia historia me encantó a mí también. Espero poder seguirte leyendo.

_Vitalka Fazbear: _Tal y como tú lo has dicho, chica. Vida y amor XD. A mí también me da muchísima pena que no escriban tanto de ellos, siendo que, más allá de ser canon, son una pareja muy interesante y bonita a mi parecer. ¿Quién no se enamora de la Honey del cómic? Es que amén de tener una personalidad asombrosa también es una chica guapísima. Estoy prendada de su diseño xD. Coincido totalmente en lo que dices del Hirogo. Yo espero también una secuela para tener más fanservice Hironey xD.

Y pues, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. :D Trataré de actualizar más seguido.

¡Besos de colores!

Joan Bennet.


End file.
